ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Blu
Ultraman Blu (ウルトラマンブル Urutoraman Buru) is one of two main protagonists of Ultraman R/B. Character History Past Blue, alongside his siblings Rosso and Grigio, was originally orphaned siblings born on the war-torn Planet Sanja. Originally working as mercenary employed by Bakubarba, their harsh life resulted the siblings to constantly having conflicts against those who they wronged throughout their conflict. They do discovered a better way to live upon arriving at Planet Alhara at which they assisted its inhabitants in improving their farms, though they have to move on due to their status as outlaws. So, they set out for Planet Alcatraz at which Grigio learned about rumors regarding Peak of Planet O-50, the home of Gai Kurenai's mentor Voice of Light who can bestow those who worthy the power to become Ultras, rumors that Blu and Grigio dismissed as mere fairy tale. While escaping from the Balsas Gang, the siblings ended up crash-landed at Planet O-50, near the Warrior's Peak, which Grigio believes is fate. They then meet Frau who offered them some means to help them reach Warrior's Peak only to be caught in the fight against the same gang who after their heads. Unfortunately, the fight awakened Margodon from its slumber, and in their dilemma, Voice of Light appears and give them the Gyros and R/B Crystals, which they use to transform into Ultraman Rosso, Ultraman Blu and Grigio Bone to defeat Margodon, the Balsas Gang and rescue Frau. Like Gai Kurenai before them, the siblings set out for more adventures under the guidance of Voice of Light and become recognized by Intersellar alliance, though Grigio least pleased by this turn of events since she is the only one who harness the power of a kaiju instead of becoming an Ultra. Upon returning to Planet Sanja as part of their mission however, they see their former home has changed into a child trafficking hub. Bakubarba tries to guilt-trip the siblings, only to be killed by Grigio in his rants. The Balsas gang hears about this and unleashes the monster Fearmonger to kill the siblings. The brothers try to fuse the crystals of light and darkness into a new power, but they fail because they do not connect with Grigio's wishes. Eventually, Rosso, Blu and Grigio defeat Fearmonger without making any sacrifices. The siblings then unknowingly caught within the conflict between Land of Light and Belial's spiritual successor Tregear who have corrupted Reugocyte into a destructive beast. Unfortunately, they lost the fight with Rosso and Blue sacrificed themselves to protect Grigio and crashed down towards Earth as a meteor, in a place that became known as Ayaka City, spreading Ray Energy throughout 1300 points of the Earth as a result of the impact. As the result of Reugocyte's attack, Rosso and Blue died and scattered as R/B Crystals. Ultraman R/B Despite their deaths, Rosso and Blue's spirit endures. Having lost their physical form, they chose Katsumi Minato and Isami Minato, their human lookalikes, as their host and successors through their Gyros and guidance of their mother's love for them after rescuing the two from Grigio Bone's assault. Katsumi and Isami then set out to collect Ultra Crystals and added it to their arsenals as they continue their respective Ultra's fights. Ultraman Blu - Flame= Flame Form - Wind= Wind Form - Ground= Ground Form }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * to be added References